Face The Wrath!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: In Amity Park, there is one person you don't want to mess with and it's Naruto Fenton, the adopted son of Fenton family, because he can easily humiliate you with a prank and get away with it...Oh, and his ghost side will unleash the wrath upon you without his knowledge so there's that. If you do, you shall face the Wrath, the raging mindless destructive force!


**I present you one of the latest story, Face The Wrath! A Naruto x Danny Phantom crossover fanfic!**

**I always want to do a Naruto x Danny Phantom crossover story with a spin.**

**(INFO: Skip it if you already read this in other story) Yup, it's confirmed. My laptop is dying, how long? I don't know, should be days, weeks, months or anytime now, who know? There is a lot of flick of blue screens, dead pixels (This one is fixable, anyway), lags, freezing. (And a crash once in a while, not often which is good thing, I guess). Also, it's literally falling apart so there's that.**

**Because of the status of this laptop, I'm going to focus on making new stories first then do bulk writing later. Remember I said I will make new stories until I hit around 100 stories? Yeah? The final story will be 120th then the end…Well, not until I completed all stories but you know what I mean. Right now, I just finished making 25 first chapters for new stories but most of them are just prologue, which is short. Some are good stories and bad stories (Sorry if some seems to be little rushed, the dying laptop is making me a little paranoid, even if I already have the stories back up on flash drive.) And I'm uploading them so brace yourself for the new stories bomb. (Again, sorry for blew up your email)**

**Also I recently got a new job for a project and it's pretty time-consuming so the writing/update will be pretty slower.**

**I'm also going to change my profile later so check it out for infos and possible upcoming stories (Most upcoming will be secrets for now).**

**Oh, I will set up a poll for the last story and I want to leave it up to you all. It's another lemon story and to be honest, couple options are something that I'm not comfortable with to write, (You'll know which options I'm talking about if you have read most of my stories) but that is up to the voters because it's the very last story and I want to do something special as a way to repay everyone for enjoying my stories.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Danny Phantom and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calm Before Storm**

* * *

In a kitchen, Maddie was working on her latest invention with her husband pacing around as her daughter, Jazz, look at her back annoyingly before she read her book while Danny eat his cereal sleepily until she notice someone enter the room with a yawn. "Morning, Naruto." Jazz smiled at her little brother, "Exciting for your first day of high school?" Technically, the school just started last week.

"Not really." Naruto yawned again. He appear to be twelve, nearing thirteen and he have blond spiky hair, blue eyes and whisker birthmark on his cheeks. He wear a orange t-shirt with black accent, blue jean and pair of black sneakers. That is Naruto Fenton, the adopted son of Maddie and Jack. The parents were good friend of his biological parents since college and they took him in few days after his birth when the biological parents suddenly die in a car accident. They also let him know that he is adopted and that they love him equally like their biological children. "I'm going to be the only preteen kid in high school."

"Because you earn it." Jazz said, her baby brother turn out to be gifted and were able to understand any high-school level problems so the department of education decide to have him skip few grades.

"GAK!" Danny swiftly hide his hand under table.

"What's the matter, Danny?" Naruto hop onto a chair then eat his cereal, "Afraid that I'll embarrass you because I'm two years young than you and I'm freshman too?"

"You're three years younger for now." Danny replied, "And no, I'm not freaking out over that…I'm afraid for any poor suckers who may become victim of your pranks."

"Which remind me…" Maddie said from her seat, "Naruto, no corncob prank, I mean it."

"CORNCOB!" Jack glanced around frighteningly with a bloodcurdling scream, "WHERE?!"

"Easy, hon." The inventor looked at her husband, "No corncob here." Jack was the first victim of Naruto's infamous corncob prank and he'd still curl up in ball, weeping like a baby…Like he is doing right now. She turn back to her invention, "Anyway, two more days and it's done."

"What did you say?" The bulky man recovered faster as he grabbed the invention, "It's done?" He held it up with a giddy laughter, "The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

"It uses what to track what?" Danny's eyes widened.

"Satellites, ghosts." Naruto chew his cereal sleepily.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." The invention spoke, "A ghost is near. Walk forward." The teenager boy quickly backpedaled as the parent follow the speaking machine until the boy's back hit the fridge and the parent glance up and down between them confusingly. "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

"What?" Jack furrowed his brows, "Oh, that can't be right."

"Maybe he's possessed?" Naruto joked and the ghost-hunters gasped in horror.

"No, I'm not." Danny sighed before he look up to his parent, "Actually...I need to tell you guys something."

"That's not all you need, Danny." Jazz dragged Naruto over to the said teenager and their parent, "You need guidance, and parents who can provide it."

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…" Maddie said before her daughter cut her off.

"Sixteen. Biologically!" The orange-haired girl huffed as Danny attempted to sneak away but his sister grab his arm, "But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of those impressionable little children!" She looked down to her brothers, one with goggily expression and another one creeped out by her sentences. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you two to school." She gave her parent a deadly glare before she drag her brothers out of the kitchen.

"What are you, our mother?" Naruto muttered.

"Right now, I am." Jazz said with her nose up as she grabbed their backpacks on way out, "Because our parents are out of their mind, believing in something so childish! Everyone know there's no such as a real ghost." She pushed them into the car then drive off.

"DANNY, NARUTO, NO!" Their father ran out of their house and give chase on foot, "IT'S A TRAP!" The speeding car gets farther away from the screaming father and the bystanders carry on like normal as if they have been used to it.

* * *

Naruto stare at Casper High School, feeling a little nervous and he look around at his surrounding as many students, clearly older and taller than him, do their own business. "You nervous?" Jazz glanced at him over her shoulder as she locked the car, their brother just took off as soon as he saw his friends at entrance.

"Um, not really…" The blonde scratched his birthmark lightly with index finger.

"It's ok if you do." The orange-haired teenager put hand on his shoulder, "But you have nothing to worry about because I'm here for you."

"What about Danny?" He asked.

"I don't think he'd be here for you because he has been a little off for a while." Jazz scoffed, "Maybe he hit his puberty or our crazy parents have got in his head." She suddenly pulled him in hug with determined look, "But either way, I'll protect you, my dear baby brother, from everything and give you proper guidance that our parents can't!"

'You're also crazy.' Naruto sweatdropped.

"Let me show you around, my dear favorite brother." The older teenager drags Naruto by hand inside the school against his protest.

* * *

'Finally, lunchtime.' Naruto exited his third period classroom, today was so boring and suck so far because some students kept ask him if he was in wrong school or teacher's kid then look at him funny when they find out that he's their classmate. "Wonder what's on me…" He see a large banner over the cafeteria's door, reading 'Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian week' before he pull a U-turn and walk outside. "Good thing I bought my lunch from home." He look around for any good spot to eat his lunch until he see a table under a large tree and he head over to the table, immediately taking his seat as he take some snacks, drink and sandwich out of paper bag. 'I wonder where Danny, his friends and Jazz are at?' He starts eating his sandwich.

"Hey, kid, you lost?" The blonde look up to see an Asian jock approached him with few teenagers, "Aren't you suppose to be in middle school right now?"

"I'm a student here." The boy takes his school ID out for proof, show it to them with annoying expression.

"For really?" The Asian jock blinked, "Wow, you're so short for a fifteen year old…"

"I'm twelve." Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "And don't call me short or I'm gonna…"

"Wow, are you, like, a supernerd?" The Asian jock asked goodheartedly, "I'm Kwan."

"Naruto…" The boy said before someone else cut him off.

"Kwan, don't get chummy with super-nerd." The Latino girl crossed arms with a tiny scowl.

"Oh, sorry, Paulina." Kwan apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you." Paulina turned to Naruto with her nose high up, "Beat it. That is the popular table."

"Nope, I was here first." Naruto took another bite of his sandwich with a snort, "Free country and all jazz…And beside, I don't see any label on this table."

"Oh, look like someone don't know how things run in high school." The Latino girl scoffed with hands on her hip, "Dash, why don't you toss…" She glanced around for someone before she frown, "Where's Dash?"

"He went to get us lunches, remember?" A blonde teenager girl said.

"Oh, right." Paulina sighed then give Naruto a glare, "Anyway…Last chance or…" There were loud noises coming from inside the school, distracting the group for a couple minutes. "…Last chance or else, we'll blacklist you." Several popular kids gasped.

"From what?" Naruto ate half of his sandwich uninterestingly, making some mental note to prank her as much as he like.

"From everything popular-relating." The smirking Latino girl crossed her arms with closed eyes.

"Wow." The blonde boy looked up to the smirking girl in awe, "Sam's right, you are a shallow bitch."

"Whoa, where did you learn this word?!" Kwan gasped with a blonde teenager as the Hispanic girl dropped her jaw in pure shock, "From this Sam person?"

"Nah, I learn it from television." Naruto replied as he take a sip from his juice before he tap his chin, "Or was it from one of games? No, wait, I think I got it from internet…Maybe?" To be honest, he don't know where he learn a lot of swear words in first place.

"…A kid like you can't say that, it's not nice!" The blonde girl said behind her hand, "We need to wash your mouth out with soap bar…Anyone have one?"

"Soap bar?" The blonde boy looked at her funny, "What is that? The nineties?"

"…Why you little…" Paulina snapped out from her shock with gritted teeth before another loud noise inside the school catch their attention again and they see doors fly open with a hard smash as a crushed locker fly out, landing on a random car and crash the hood in process.

"MY CAR!" A random teenager cried out in distance.

"What the hell is going on in there?" The Hispanic girl muttered with raised eyebrow.

"My guess, there's a riot going on because of Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian week." Naruto finished up his lunch.

"…A what?" She looked at him oddly with others.

"Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian week." The blonde boy get up then walk away from the group, "I'm done with my lunch so you guys can go ahead and take this table." The group stares at him for a while until someone turn to them.

"What's Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian?" Kwan asked them confusingly and few jocks just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" Jazz asked Naruto as they exited the car in front of their house.

"Boring because I can't pull any pranks…" Naruto pouted as his sister rolled her eyes in amusement, "Only one interesting thing about today is the damages in hallway and cafeteria." He looked at her, "Was there really a riot over lunch menu?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there at this time." The orange-haired girl shrugged as she walk inside the house first and all of sudden, Naruto hear some screams and crash before he look inside to see his parent dogpiling on Jazz with some vacuum machine latching on her hair. She quickly push herself up as soon as her parents get off her with nervous expression, "This is all going in the memoir." She pries the machine off her hair then throws it on ground, smashing it before she storm upstairs.

"…Is that my smoke balls?" Naruto noticed two used balls on floor before he notice something from the corner of his eyes and he turn slightly to see two teenagers carrying Danny up to front door. "Hey, Tucker, Sam."

"Hey, little buddy." Tucker said with creepy wide grin.

"Hi, Naruto." Sam said with strained grin, "We missed you at school. Sorry about that, lil buddy."

"Um, what's up with this creepy grin?" The blonde step aside to let them passing through, "And what happened to big bro?"

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" The black teenager just ignored Naruto's question as soon as he saw the ghost hunters, "What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off." The teenagers carried the said boy upstairs, "We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up!" Sam said, despising the fact that everyone was already up, "We know where to go. Bye!" They vanish around the corner and Jack look up to the ceiling in deep thought.

"Jack, Danny is not a ghost." Maddie said.

"You're right." The bulky man looked to Jazz with narrowed eyes as she fill glass with water, "Jazz is." He suddenly turned to Naruto with a wide grin, "Naruto, my boy, how was your first day of school?"

"Boring." Naruto replied, "And little rushed."

"Did you make any friends?" The mother asked.

"No, not yet." The blonde boy scratched his head with a frown, "Everyone were freaking out over my age."

"Ah, I see." Maddie hummed, "Maybe that'll change tomorrow?"

"Yes, and everyone will be so psyched to be your friends because you're one rad dude!" Jack gave him a thumb-up with wide grin and his son groan at his comment.

"Dad, I don't think anyone still say rad..." Naruto muttered, "Ever." He looked to his mother, "Mom, can I watch TV?"

"Sure, if you don't have any homework." The mother smiled and Naruto race to the living room to turn the television on. "I'm glad he's not teenager yet, Jack."

"Me too, Maddie, me too." The father laughed, two out of their three children act like the adults are embarrassing them or see them as clowns but not Naruto. He thought their career were pretty cool and does not appear to be ashamed to be their child in public.

Few hours later, Sam stomped down the stairs then out of the house with a shout. "Bye, Naruto, Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

"I shall change the menu back, Sam!" Tucker instantly follows her out with a shout, "Bye, Fenton family!"

"…What's that about menu?" Maddie asked her children.

"You don't want to know, mom." Naruto said.

* * *

The very next day, Danny and Naruto were walking together to school until they stop in their trail to stare at a strange sight. "…Or not." Danny said as his brother raised his eyebrow at him, "Maybe it'll be worse."

"WHAT DO WE WANT?" Tucker shouted into his megaphone as he stands on a large stage with dancing girls in hot dog suits.

"MEAT!" The people shouted, swaying their pro-meat picket signs.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?" The black teenager shouted again.

"NOW!" The meat lovers shouted.

"VEGGIES NOW!" Sam stood on top of a bus with megaphone as her another hand hold a picket sign with a large group of vegans, ranging from hippies to Goths, "VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

"…I'm staying out of that and going to my class now." Naruto walked away as fast as he can and Danny wishes he could follow him when his friends come over to him, demanding him to pick a side.

* * *

"Naruto, how far are you catching up on everything?" The female teacher asked the said student as he walks into an empty class. The first period hasn't start yet.

"Almost everything." Naruto said, "But I have few questions about…" Suddenly, several meats hit the window with a wet slap, slowly sliming down.

"What in the name of…?" The teacher turned around to look at bizarre sight and without any warning, a large t-bone meal broke through the window and hit her in face hard enough to knock her out as she fall down on floor.

"…" The blonde stared at his downed teacher then at broken window before he slowly back away and out of his class. "Um, I'll come back later…" It's better to get out of here or someone will blame him for something he don't do. He don't want to deal with those shits again like in elementary school when someone else pull a prank. That happened more than once. 'Now thinking about it, I need to case this place out before set some pranks up.' Naruto reach his locker and he was about to unlock it but someone bump his shoulder roughly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the super-twerp I heard much about." The boy looked up to a well-built blonde jock.

"And you must be Dash, I assume?" Naruto said with stinky eye, having heard a bit about this bully from his big brother.

"Yup." Dash smirked before he shove the boy back to the lockers, "Someone told me that you don't know how things run in high school so let me teach you a lesson." The smirking jock pick Naruto up by collar then shove him inside his locker and smash it closed. "Listen to grown-ups, be nice and stay the hell away from our table. Get it?" The laughing bully walk away, wiping some dust off his hands. Naruto fall out of his locker a minute after and the boy wince, feeling some bruise forming on his back before he glance at a small cut on his arm, caused by a tip of a nail inside this locker.

"This son of…" The blonde boy growled angrily before he takes a deep breath, 'I will get back at this bastard one of these days.'

"Want a band-aid, dude?" Naruto turn to face a slightly taller stereotypical nerd with orange hair and thick glasses as he offer a plain band-aid to the young boy.

"Thanks, um…" Naruto took it, applying it on his cut.

"Mikey, with Y." The nerd answered, "I'm in your math and English classes."

"Oh, really?" The blonde boy blinked as Mikey nodded, "I'm Naruto."

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked, "I know what it feel like to be shoved inside locker and Dash always does it too rough than anyone else."

"I'll be fine in no time." Naruto replied before they hear the bell ring, "See you later. Thanks again for the band-aid…"

"Attention, students." A voice spoke from the loudspeaker, "Due to some unforeseen circumstances, the school is cancelled for today. We apologize for making everyone come here, we have called your parents to come and pick you up if need to. The buses will be here in about twenty minutes."

"Sweet!" The blonde boy perked up at free day.

"Noooo!" Mikey dropped down on his knees, mourning for loss of a school day.

Few minutes, Naruto was sitting in his parents' RV before he looks at his parents. "Why did you come to school so early in morning?" He asked, finding it odd that his parents were already here about ten minutes before the announcement.

"We came early to ambush your sister because we thought she was possessed by a ghost but it turn out she's not." Maddie replied sheepishly, "I think I need to make Jazz's favorite for dinner tonight."

"However, we finally get a proof that the ghosts exist!" Jack grinned widely with clenched fist, "There was a ghost boy here at this school but he got away. The next time we see him, we will catch him for sure!"

"Oh, cool." The blonde boy said, "What does he look like?"

"Like a ghost." The bulky man start the RV then drive away from the school. "He has white hair, green eyes and wears black suit or something like that."

"Ah…" Naruto realize something, "Wait, I think we forget Danny." He know that Jazz have her car.

"Oh, no, he has to stay behind with his friends to clean up the mess they made." Maddie said, "Something about protests gone wrong."

"Ah, I see." The boy blinked, 'Was there another riot again?'

* * *

Naruto was lying on floor in his bedroom on Saturday afternoon, reading an omnibus comic book while sipping his soda with a bendy straw before he hear someone knocking on his door and he glance over to see Sam standing in front of his opening door. "Hey, Danny and Tucker are out to rent some movies, do you want to join us and watch it when they get back?" Sam asked, glancing around his bedroom. It was your stereotypical boy's room with many comic books, action figures and some junks on desk.

"What movie?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know." Sam took her phone out to check something, "There are a lot of movies to rent…Here, the list of movies available right now." She notices something about his comic book, "...Naruto, is that Punisher? I'm surprised your family's chill about you reading it."

"They don't know about it." Naruto smirked impishly, "I sneak it in between books when Danny took me to comic book store last year. I have to distract him for a minute when the cashier tally them up."

"…Why am I not surprised?" The goth girl deadpanned, it's not the first time he secretly get something he want like this one time he trick his father to buy him a M-rated video game, claiming that M stand for Multiplayer. She doesn't think anyone else, but her friends, find out about that to this day. "How do you like it so far?"

"Pretty good, he's one of my favorite characters." The blonde replied, "Right next to Deadpool, Joker and X."

'…They're his favorite characters?!' Sam raised her eyebrow at him.

"Ooh, can we see this one?" Naruto held her phone up to her, "Piranha 3D?"

"Um, no, I don't think you're old enough to watch it." The goth girl replied, "It's too…Um…Scary for you." It's a comedy horror movie but it's graphical for someone his age…

"Pfft, I already had seen Saw and Hostel." He snorted and Sam froze for a moment.

"…H-H-How did you…?" Sam stuttered with paled face.

"I have my own laptop." Naruto pointed to a orange laptop near his bed, "And internet. You can pretty much find everything on internet."

'Oh, god!' Sam paled farther, 'Please don't tell me he find out about…Porn…' She shook it out of her head, it's impossible for him to know about it since he's too young and haven't show any signs of interesting in someone yet. "A-A-Anyway, um…" She cleared her throat, "The horror movies are off table because…Tucker and Danny are wuss when it come to scary movies."

"…True, how about an action movie?" The blonde boy hummed.

"Maybe, we'll see." Sam took her phone back to text Tucker about a movie, "Come on, let's make some popcorns and snacks before they get back."

"I'll start boil the water for ramens!" Naruto quickly tuck his Punisher comic book under his bed then ran down stairs in a flash and the goth girl follow him down to kitchen with a shaking head.

* * *

Monday has appeared in a single blink and most students were exciting about it because Casper High School will have the first dance event on this Saturday. Danny, Sam and Naruto laugh to themselves as they watch Tucker get rejected by three different girls in row before he join them with a heavy sigh. "Strike three, Tucker?" Danny ate his sandwich.

"Try three thousand strikes." Tucker sighed.

"You're exaggerating, man." Naruto chewed a piece of Quaker bar, "I don't think there's this many girls here." He paused with an arched eyebrow, "Until you asked some guys out?"

"No, man!" The black teenager held his hands up.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance." Sam huffed, "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special. I…"

"Sam, they're not listening." The young boy pointed out and the goth girl look up to see that the two teenagers were staring dreamily at something behind her.

"What?" The annoyed goth girl asked them with narrowed eyes.

"Paulina…" Both boys said breathlessly and the others turn their heads around to see the said girl as she walk down the path with a smile while the lovesick boys around her drop like flies, keeping staring at her. "…Paulina…"

"Oh, please!" Sam crossed her arms with a eyeroll, "Girls like her are a dime a dozen!"

The teenager boys immediately dig through their pockets before Danny look up to Tucker with some pennies, "How much change you got?"

"You're gonna give her dime?" Naruto deadpanned, "Boy, I do see a slap in your near future."

"Very funny." The goth girl scoffed at the teenagers, "Just remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Tucker jabbed his thumb at Paulina as she take seat under a tree, "Go on, Danny. Go to that library and check out that book!"

"You're not going to ask her out?" The young boy raised his eyebrow questioningly at the black teenager.

"I already did and got strike out." The black teenager's head dropped.

"I can't!" Danny waved his hands with nervous gulp, "I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls."

"Oh, and you have absolutely no problems talking to me." Sam scowled at him with fists on her hip.

"Uh…" The black-haired boy sweated.

"Skip it!" The goth girl picked him up then shove him over to the popular girl.

"…Five bucks say he'll get turn down." Naruto finished his sandwich, watching his brother fumble over his words.

"You're on." Tucker take his PDA out with a smirk, "Ten bucks, she'll say yes to him." Danny's pants suddenly drop down to his ankles, exposing his boxer to the laughing students and popular girl. "…Never mind, the bet's off."

"Do we need to get some bail-out money for him if they arrested him for public exposure?" The blonde boy asked curiously, wondering why his brother decides to drop his pant.

"Kudos, Danny." Sam walked up to Danny with others as the crowd parting, "You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool."

Paulina stare at her blankly for a moment until she realize what this goth girl just called her, "Oh, no! You did not just call me shallow, did you?!"

"If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah." The goth girl crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Shallow?!" The snarling Latino girl stood up with a glare, "I am not shallow!" Sam just ignore her as she drag Danny away by his arm before the smirking popular girl tap her chin with index finger, "On the other hand, I'm not so deep that I couldn't lure a boy away from a goth geek. And I will."

"Definitely a shallow bitch." The Latino girl blinked few times before she look down to see Naruto looking up to her while sipping his juice box.

"You again?!" Paulina scowled, "And did you just call me that again?" She stomped toward him, "I'm gonna…" She step on a string, breaking it and before she know it, dozen of paint balloon plummet onto the screaming girl as Naruto run away with a evil laughter. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME BACK HERE, YOU FU…" Paulina tripped over a rope and her face land on a cream pie. She slowly lift her head up with bloodshot eyes, "…I am so going to kill this little shit. And by kill, I mean ruin this guy's reputation!" One last balloon falls on top of her head but it wasn't paint this time, it was a stinky bomb. "SUPER-NERD!"

* * *

A hour later, Naruto find himself weaving through the student body as Dash chase him down. "Come here, you twerp!" Dash shouted angrily as he shoved through yelping students, "Paulina decide to go out with this Fen-bug and I do not know why I feel so humiliated so I'm going to take my anger out on a nerd and you fit the bill! And to sweet the deal, you're his little brother!"

"Seriously, that's why you're after me?" The young boy threw a dirty look over his shoulder, "You're really a moron!"

"I know what I am, a moron who will rip you in half!" The bully lunged with a battle cry.

'I hate this asshole!' Naruto gritted his teeth as his right hand dig through his pocket until he find something, 'I am so glad I decide to keep smoke bombs on me all the time.' Naruto wait until he get closer to the T-way hallway then threw the smoke bomb at ground, blocking everyone's sight with smokescreen and he take a left turn.

"Quick, get in this closet!" Naruto heard someone and he see a opening closet so he just duck into it right away, the door smashed closed.

"Where is this twerp?!" Dash waved the smokescreen with raspy coughs, tears stinging his eyes, as he glanced up and down the hallways before he take the left, running past the closet and out of sight.

"Okay, he's gone now." Someone opened the closet and Naruto poke his head out, glancing around for any signs of the bully.

"Thanks…" The boy carefully come out of the closet before he look up to the person, "…Soap girl?" The person who saves him was this blond teenager girl who was with the popular kids the other day.

"It's Star, not soap girl." The blond girl put one hand on her hip with a weird look.

"Oh." Naruto scratched his head with puzzling scrunched-up face, "Why did you help me? Isn't this asshole your friend?"

"Language." Star chided him, "I helped you because I don't like seeing someone abuse little kids."

"I'm not little, neither a kid." The boy crossed his arms with a childish pout, "I'm going to be thirteen next month."

"Aw, so adorable." She messed his hair up and he quickly swats it up lightly with funny look. "See you later and stay out of trouble."

"Um, later?" Naruto blinked once with a slightly raised eyebrow.

* * *

Jazz drop the young boy off at their home after the school ended and drive off for her tutoring job, Naruto walk up to the front door before his father suddenly rush out with a wide grin. "Dad, where are you going?" Naruto asked curiously.

"To see Mr. Lancer about me…" Jack coughed quickly as his eyes glow green but the blonde boy doesn't notice it, "I mean, about Danny! One of my sons, Danny." He ran off with a raised hand, "Bye, Naruto, another one of my sons!"

"…Ooookay…" The blonde boy slowly walk inside then look at his mother as she test her new invention out, "Mom, did dad eat a fuzzy mold bread again?"

"No, hon, why?" Maddie looked over to her blond son with a puzzled blink.

"Just wondering." Naruto glanced back at the front door before he go upstairs, "I'm going to my room to do some homework."

"Ok." His mother replied, turn back to her invention.

* * *

Next day at afternoon, Danny mopes around at table with his friends in a food court within a mall and Tucker hum happily when he eats his meal. "No." A random girl walks past him, causing the black teenager to be confusing for a moment.

"So, your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam raised her eyebrow at Danny.

"Yes, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!" Danny groaned in his hands.

"Let me get this straight." Tucker swallowed his food, "You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?"

"Pretty much." The black-haired boy nodded his head.

"Hey, Danny." The black teenager perked up as he glanced to a girl at other table, "If you could control a girl for just about two minutes…"

"Forget it." Danny immediately figured his plan out, "You can get your own date for the dance like I did."

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb?" Sam teased with crossed arms, "Or will either one do?" She takes a glance around, "…Where's Naruto, by the way?"

"He went to the comic book store to buy some books and we will meet him at the video game shop." The black-haired boy replied.

"He has money?" Tucker looked at his best friend with rapid blinks.

"Yeah, from allowance." Danny answered, "He saved a lot of it…"

"And won some from you." The goth girl smirked and the black-haired boy groaned as the technology-lover teenager laughed at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading to the comic book store until a tee smack his face out of nowhere and he take it off with a confusing look. "Wha…" Several more tees fly out from a near store and he peek inside to see Paulina tossing some shirts over her shoulders. "Oh, her again." Naruto continue on to his destination with a shaking head and he swear he heard some screaming behind him. 'I bet she's throwing some tantrum right now.' Naruto rolled his eyes as he reach the comic book store and he start to look around in classic section before a book catch his eyes. "Whoa, a completed volume of Skull Squisher." Naruto whistled, "The comic book that got banned in many countries and nearly all states for its gory scene and graphical deaths, involving the main character." He paused, "And why am I thinking it out loud?" He brush his weird moment off as his hand reach out to the volume, only to bump into another hand and he look up to see a Asian person, slightly taller than him. The person have black hair, blue eyes and…light pink eyeshade? The person wear a red baseball cap, thick purple sweater, dark pink pant and pair of sneakers. 'I never have seen anyone wear these kind of colors together.' "You want it?"

"Yes, I…" The person said with high-pitched voice before the person quickly cough with clearing throat then speak in deep voice, "I-I mean, yes, I do, man…Dude. That's what we, the boys, call another boy, a dude."

"Um, okay…?" Naruto looked at the person funny, 'He's a little weird.' He gestured to the book, "You can take it. I'll look for another one."

"Are you sure?" The person blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's not like there's only one of this book and I can buy it online if this place don't have another one." The blonde shrugged his shoulders, he can pretty much get whatever he want from internet…As long as his big sister don't get his package first, she would ask him to open it up in front of her.

"Ah, right…" The person muttered, "…My name's Trixie…" The person's eyes widened, "I-I-I mean…"

"Nice to meet you, Trixie." Naruto looked through some books, "I'm Naruto Fenton." He found second book of Skull Squisher, "Sweet, they have another one here! Lucky us, huh?"

"…W-Wait, you don't know who I am?" Trixie blinked slowly at him as he gave her a 'Should I know' look, "…D-Do you happen to go to Dimmsdale Middle School by any chance?"

"Only for a week before they put me in Casper High School." He answered, "I skipped few grades."

"Really?" Trixie blinked again before the tall Asian realize something, "Oh! I remember seeing you in my class before you transfer out. Everyone don't know what happened to you so there were some rumors."

"We were in same class?" Naruto tilted his head, he don't recall any tall Asian boys in middle school. "And what rumors?"

"Some normal stuff like you moved to another town and some crazy stuff like you got kidnapped by ghosts because your parents are crazy ghost hunters." Trixie replied.

"Oh, at least no one said I died." The boy chuckled, "So what books are you into?"

"Pretty much everything but I'm little leaned toward Spider-Man and Batman." Trixie smiled, "What about you?"

"Same, but I like anything that is like Punisher and classic like Tales from the Crypt." Naruto said.

"Huh, never peg you for oldies fan." The tall Asian muttered.

"As my friend, Sam, said…" The blonde chuckled, "Don't judge a book by its cover." Trixie nod at that and they spend some time chatting while browsing for some books.

* * *

"What game system do you have?" Naruto asked Trixie as soon as they walk into a video game store with bags.

"All of them." Trixie replied, "I have some old systems, like Atari and NES, and latest systems like Switch and PS4. What about you?"

"PS4, Xbox One, DS and Switch." The blonde replied, "Oh, PC too, I guess." He hardly play games on his computer.

"What games are you planning to get?" The ravenette asked.

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged, "Maybe Hitman, if they lower the price. You?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to preorder some games I want." Trixie tugged the hat down as the tall Asian walk up to the cashier and talk about few games while Naruto look around for some games that must interest him but there was nothing. "Done here, you?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"Want to go to food court?" The tall Asian asked as they walk out of the store

"Sure, we might meet my brother and their friends on the way." Naruto said and before they know it, a overweight man knock them down with a high-pitched scream as he ran past them. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?" He get back up on his feet with his new friend before he notice Trixie's hat on floor and he pick it up. "Hey, man, you drop…Your…Hat…" He slowly trail off when Trixie shake long hair and it become more obvious that his new friend is…"You're a girl?"

"Huh?" Trixie raised her eyebrow at him puzzlingly until she realizes that he was holding her hat, "O-Oh!" She immediately snatches the hat then put it on her head while tucking the rest of her hair in, "Please don't tell anyone at our school about that! They're gonna think I'm weird for…"

"Um, we went to different school, remember?" He said somewhat dazedly, he can't believe he can't tell her gender. "Don't worry about me telling anyone from your school about that, I promise to keep it a secret…And why do you care about what other think?"

"Because I'm a popular girl, hello?" She put hand on her hip with a light scoff, "Last time I checked, tomboy doesn't make you popular."

'Great, another popular kid.' Naruto rolled his eyes mentally, "I don't think being tomboy make you less popular, maybe making you more popular…"

"Only with geeks and nerds." Trixie crossed her arms with a snort, "Beside you, you're pretty cool for promising it to keep it a secret." He don't know what to say, "Anyway, we still on for the food court?" She asked hopefully, feeling nervous that her gender may make him see her different.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, "Let's go." They resume their walking and it really doesn't take long enough until they run into his brother and his friends.

"There you are, Naruto." Danny looked so winded with few heavy pants.

"What's the matter with you?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at his older brother before he glance to the black teenager as he kept dancing around like jester, "And with Tucker?"

"Tucker finally got a date for dance." Sam deadpanned then jabbed her thumb at Danny, "And Danny here…Um…He was showing off how many push-up he can do in a minute."

"Let me guess, he fainted after five push-ups?" The smirking blonde teased and his new friend snickered at that.

"Hey!"

"More or less." The goth girl smirked.

"Hey!"

"So who's this girl?" Sam gestured to Trixie and the kids drop their jaws with widened eyes.

"H-H-H-How did you know that I'm a girl?!" Trixie whispered hurriedly with darting eyes.

"Um, because you're obviously a girl and no boy would wear clothes with these colors." The goth girl raised her eyebrow at them oddly with hands on her hip, "Anyone here can tell that." Both Danny and Tucker nodded.

"…Oh…" The tall girl blinked few times as she slowly turned to Naruto, "Is that so…?"

"I…I don't know…" Naruto muttered dumbly, how can they tell when he can't?

"…At least they don't know anyone from Dimmsdale middle school, right?" Trixie muttered and he nod again, earning some confusing look from the teenagers. They trade their E-mail address an hour later to hang out again.

* * *

Saturday night, the Fenton family bars Danny were in kitchen and Maddie fix Jack's tie. "I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing." Jack squirmed slightly.

"Because it's Danny's first dance, Jack." Maddie replied, "If we're gonna chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass him."

"How would we embarrass him?" The husband tilted his head.

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts." Jazz leaned against table, Naruto was eating a slice of leftover pizza.

"Funny." Jack rubbed his forehead with a confusing frown, "I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur."

"Maybe you're going senile, old man." Naruto laughed with his mother and the bulky man pouted.

"I think you're too late on this one." The orange-haired teenager muttered under her breath before she sees Danny walking up to table with glass of water as he drink it, "By the way, Danny, just so you know, I'm on to your little secret."

Danny suddenly spit water out, "What? Wh-What secret?"

"The clumsiness, the nervousness." Jazz said, "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend."

"It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!" Danny panicked before he realizes what she just said, "I-I mean...she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me."

"That's great!" Jack grinned widely, "I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts!"

"You better let her know your family's insane now, Danny." The orange-haired teenager grabbed her brother's shoulder, "If you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment. Same goes for you, Naruto, if you meet someone."

"Yes, sis." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I better go get ready." The black-haired boy left the kitchen with a sigh.

The doorbell ring few minutes later and Maddie walk over to answer the door, "Oh, the babysitter's here."

"…W-W-Wait, what?" The blonde choked on his pizza before he wash it down with water, "What babysitter?!" His head whipped to Jazz.

"I'm also going to the dance because I have to." She answered his unasked question, "Since our parent are going to chaperone the party, we can't leave you here by yourself…Hence the babysitter."

"But I'm old enough to be alone in house." Naruto whined.

"Not for another two years." Jazz flicked his nose, causing him to yelp.

"I'm going now!" Danny's voice hollered and they hear the window opening and closed upstairs.

"…Did he just left through his bedroom's windows?" The teenager girl looked up to the ceiling with raised eyebrow before she went upstairs to check.

"Naruto, come here and meet your babysitter." His mother called from the living room and the said boy trudge in before he blinks at his babysitter. "Meet Star." Maddie gestured to the said blond teenager as Star waved with a smile, "Do you know that she also goes to your school?"

"Um, yeah, we met before." Naruto arched his eyebrow at the older blonde in confusion.

"I see." Maddie smiled as she turned to Star, "Dinner's in microwave, feel free to take anything from fridge and rent any movies on demand if he want to watch, two is good enough. Make sure he get in bed by ten. We will be back around 10:30 or eleven. Give us a call if anything comes up or you have any questions to ask."

"Get it." Star gave her an understanding nod.

"Okay, Naruto, be good." Maddie gave him a hug with kiss on cheek then she walk up to the front door, "Jack, Jazz, time to go."

"Coming." Jack patted Naruto's head on his way out, "Bye, sonny!"

"Yup, he just did." Jazz walked down stairs as she blew her hair up then give her baby brother a hug, "Be good and listen to your babysitter. No prank, get it?"

"Yeeeeeah." The blonde boy drawl it out as the rest of his family left and he turn to Star. "You're not going to this dance?" He tilted his head with crossed arms, "I thought it's a must for popular folks."

"It is." Star put her backpack down on couch then sits down with a furious sigh as she crossed her arms, "I asked Kwan out first and he said yes but then he dump me for Valerie. I think he dumped her for Donna." She huffed, "If I show up dateless, it'll make me an outcast until the next dance."

"But isn't it the same thing if you don't go to this dance?" Naruto asked, not familiar with whole stupid popular rules.

"Yes, it is." The blonde girl replied, "So I told them a little white lie that I'm going to a different school dance because someone else, who is very popular, invited me."

"Oh." The young boy uttered.

"Anyway, I brought some stuff with me for us to do something." Star opened her backpack to take a board out with wide grin, "Like Mystery Date! With phone version."

"No." Naruto grimaced, "I don't want to play with girly game board."

"Aw." She put it back inside then take another one out, "Lite-Brite?"

"Um, no, I'm kinda too old for that." He said.

"Ok, ok, wait, there's must be something we can play together." Star dig through her pack with panic, "That is my first time babysitting someone! Ah, how about Connect Four?" She held out the said game board.

"I'm game." Naruto sit down at table as she start to set the game up, "…You know, we have this game board in the closet." He pointed to the said closet in hallway, "Along with others."

"Oh, really?" The older blonde blinked once, "Maybe we can look through them later? Red or black?"

"Red." The young blonde collected the red pieces and they played few matches, mostly in his victories, before Star go up to the closet while Naruto put the game away in box.

"Wow, you have a lot of board games here." Star whistled in awe, there are lots of games and she was pretty sure there were few games that aren't made anymore.

"We have game night often on Friday and some are hand-me-down from both sides of family." Naruto answered.

"Ah." The older blonde hummed before she take one box out, "Want to play Mouse Trap?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Awesome." Star glanced at the clock to check the time, "It's almost dinnertime, will you please heat the dinner up while I set it up?" He obeyed her and went in kitchen to turn the microwave on.

* * *

A hour later, the blond duo was watching a Disney movie, High School Musical, much to his displeasure and his babysitter won't stop squeal each time her favorite actor show up or start singing. He was so glad when the movie ended and Star check the clock again as she ruffle his hair with one hand. "It's almost time for your bedtime, you should go up and get ready. I'll check on you in few minutes."

"Ok." Naruto get up then walk up the stairs, eager to stretch his limbs out after forced to watch this stupid movie without a break. 'For a popular girl, she isn't bad…' Naruto walk into his bedroom then change into his orange pajamas, 'Just weird.'

"Did you finish changing?" Star's voice asked behind the door with light knocks and she comes in as soon as Naruto give her an affirmative response. "Good, get in bed and I'll read you a bedtime story." She held out a picture book with wide grin and they stare at each other, one happy and another dumbfounded.

"…No, I'm not a little kid." Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the older blonde make a disappointment noise, 'She's so weird! How the hell is she popular?'

"Your parent just called and they will be home in about twenty or thirty minutes." Star tucked book under her armpit with a sigh, "Listen, I'll appreciate it if you don't mention about me being your babysitter to anyone at school. Can't let anyone know about me being on good term with super-nerd or my popular cred is ruined for good. I'm going to pretend that it never happens and act like I hate you at school."

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Naruto!" She bends down to hug him then pat his head, "Good night." She exited the room and Naruto scratch his head puzzlingly before he brush it off as he get in his bed then go to sleep.

* * *

Monday morning, the family were eating their breakfast while the mother work on her latest invention before they hear Jazz squeal loudly as she jump through archway into the kitchen with a magazine. "Oh my gosh, they said yes!" Jazz cheered.

"Who said yes?" Danny ate his cereal with a mocking tone, "The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?"

"Or acting like overprotective mom toward your little brother, which is pretty creepy." Naruto muttered lowly under his breath.

"No, Genius Magazine said yes!" The beaming teenager girl held the said magazine up, "They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover!"

"Genius Magazine?" Maddie looked up questioningly.

"Genius Magazine?!" Jack snatched the magazine from his daughter to look at the cover, "Is it the swimsuit issue?"

"Uh, Dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses, and about women geniuses." Jazz explained.

"So it is the swimsuit issue." Danny paused before he grimaced with a frown, "Oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?!"

"It's not the swimsuit issue!" The teenager girl took her magazine back, "But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks."

"What's the big deal about swimsuit issue?" Naruto asked his family curiously and little confused.

"O-Oh, um…" Jack sweated bullets while his wife smirk at him, Jazz gave him a hard look with crossed arms and Danny squirm in his seat with few nervous coughs. "…Hey, boys, speaking of ghost hunting, check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology…" He grabbed his wife's new gadget, "The Ghost Gabber. Genius Magazine has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day." He held it out to the boys, "Here, try it."

"Um, boo?" Danny spoke into Ghost Gabber.

"_I am a ghost."_ The gadget said, _"Fear me."_

"I'd better get to school." The black-haired teenager stood up with uncomfortable expression before he suddenly drag Naruto with him, "Come on, Naruto, I'll walk you to school."

"H-Hey, wait, my breakfast!" Naruto attempted to grab his bowl but he never get a chance to finish his cereal.

* * *

"Before I dismiss the class, I have your first grade reports, along with your graded test, here and only one student in this classroom have A plus in both test and biology subject." Mr. Lancer hold a stack of papers in one hand as he paced up in between aisles of desks before he place papers on Naruto's desk, "Good job, Naruto Fenton." He carried on by passing the graded test out to every students and Naruto put his graded paper away in his backpack, noticing his big brother slam his head down on desk with a groan as soon as he get his test back.

'I guess he don't do well in this class.' Naruto zipped his backpack up.

"Lil dude, about the test, how did you manage to answer the last question?" Tucker asked him from behind, holding his paper up with B minus on it, "And number seven…And fifteen…"

"I guessed." The boy answered honestly.

"…Really?" The techie dropped his jaw before he sigh into his hands, "Of course, you're always lucky with multiple choices…" He looked up from his hands, "But that don't explain how you get the last one."

"Oh, that was because I remember the answer from a children book few years ago." Naruto replied, "Pretty amazing you can find any answers in kids' books."

"O-Oh, I see…" Tucker blinked owlishly.

"Class dismissed." The bald teacher announced and most classmates left the classroom almost at same time.

"Danny, what did you get?" Naruto asked.

"D…" Danny sighed before he stood up straight in horror, "Crap! Naruto, don't tell mom and dad!"

"…Ten." The young boy smirked up to his brother.

"One." The older brother held one finger up as his friends stand by.

"Ten." Naruto held ten fingers out.

"…Two." Danny expanded another finger and his little brother kept hold ten fingers up. "…Three…Four…Fine, ten!" He threw his hands up, "You know our parent will kill me if they know I let you eat more than one bowl of ramen?"

"Sweet, ten super bowls, here I come!" The happy blonde pumped his fist up, it's his way of calling extra large bowl since he was little.

"Seriously, I can't figure out how you don't get sick from eating this much junk in one sitting." Sam crossed her arms, ignoring his 'hey, it's not junk' cry.

"…Oh, god…" The older brother smacked his forehead in pure horror, he can see his wallet deflate to nothing in near future. "I-I-I'm going to the school library…And figure out how to survive my parent's wrath…"

"I'm coming with you, man." Tucker hollered, "Someone gotta help you with your gho…" Sam ram her elbow into his stomach, "Ow! Sorry, I mean survival plan!"

"You coming?" The goth girl asked Naruto.

"Nah, I'm going to look around at club fair." He raised his hand up, "Then eat my lunch. Not gonna waste my free time in library…Until it's for a prank."

"Speaking of prank, did you flood the vent with bogus cockroaches all over school?" Tucker asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto walked away with a smirk.

"…Seriously, how did he do it in short time in between first and second period?" Sam looked to her techie friend and he merely shrugs his shoulders before they join their dejected friend.

* * *

The club fair was pretty alright but no clubs have caught his eyes and right now, Naruto was wandering around out of boredom. 'Man, this is one boring school…' The sighing blonde scratched his head before he jump slightly when Mikey run toward him with a bloodcurdling scream. The nerd stop in front of Naruto then take a deep breath.

"GHOSTS ARE REAL!" The nerd wailed loudly before he run past the bewildered boy with another bloodcurdling scream and Naruto follow him with his eyes.

"…Oooookay." The boy's head slowly turn back then he walks down the hallway, "Someone needs to lay off the coffee."

"Mr. Lancer, can I take the extra credit to bring my grade up?" The blonde turned around the corner to see his brother talking to their teacher, "I'm planning to do a report on a purple-back gorilla, one of the last two creatures in the world and they're both males."

"Yes, you can." Mr. Lancer said as he enter his office, "The report is due by this Thursday, so you have four days to do it." He turned to the teenager, "But remember, you need to do it well on this report to pull yourself up from D or stay this way until next grade report." With that, he closed the door.

"I can do that." Danny nodded to the door before he notice Naruto, "Hey, Naruto, good news! I find a way to bring my grade up and live another day."

"Yeah, but you still owe me ten super bowls." Naruto smirked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." The teenager groaned with hand on his face and his little brother laughed at him.

* * *

The next few days were the weirdest days he ever experienced in his life so far because he kept heard a lot of crashes and there were some unexplainable holes in ceiling all over school and some random places. At same time, his brother was running around with his friends, looking on guard for some reason but he assumes it might be about Danny's extra credit report and his attempt at pulling grades up. "Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do." Mr. Lancer read the genius magazine out loud to his class, "He got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah." He closed the magazine with arched eyebrow, "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"Would you check down there if they ask you to?" Naruto asked and several students snickered as the teacher pause to toss the question around inside his head.

"Maybe they were respecting her privacy." Danny suggested.

"Well, Danny Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed." The bald teacher looked down to the said student, "Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla." He gave him the graded report, "C."

"A C?" The teenager gaped at the paper, "I almost get killed by a gho…" He stuttered, "Gorilla, and all I get is a C?"

"Hey, it's better than D." The blonde whispered to him.

"Life's a big mystery, isn't it, D. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said before the bell rings and he leave the classroom with most of students, "Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library."

"Say, have anyone figure out why there's holes in ceiling?" Naruto followed his teacher out.

"The inspector believes it's probably gas tank or some defected cement, something like that." The teacher replied.

"Oh, I…" The young boy hummed before they hear some crashing noise in the classroom.

"B-B-BEWARE…" A voice moaned weakly.

"…You think there's a new hole in there?" Naruto asked.

"Who know?" Mr. Lancer walked away, "But one thing I know is that it's not my problem."

"…But you're also vice- principal." He pointed out.

"Again, Naruto Fenton…" The teacher stepped into his office while looking at him, "Not my problem." The door closed on him.

"…I'm starting to think there are a lot of weird people in Amity Park." Naruto looked up to the ceiling, just missed the sight of a screaming ghost flew through walls, following by a familiar ghost teenager, behind him.

* * *

One week later on afternoon, the Fenton brothers were hanging out in basement with their father, the young brother were helping his father with his invention and the older brother was bored out of his mind while drinking his glass of water with one eye on ghost portal. "Hand me the wrench, kiddo." Jack held his hand out.

"Regular or Fenton Ghost Wrecker?" Naruto glanced between two wrenches.

"The wrecker, of course." The father smirked widely as his young son handed him the said tool, "It's always better to use Fenton tools because you'll never know if a ghost will ambush you at anyplace, anytime. Remember that, sons."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny walked up the stairs while sipping his water again, "I'm gonna refill my glass."

"So what are you making?" The blonde asked his father, glancing at some kind of vacuum machine.

"Why, my boy, it's the…" Jack lifts it up above his head, "Fenton Ghost Weasel! This baby can suck up the ghost energy and shot them back into Ghost Zone."

"Why weasel?" Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Because I like weasels." The grinning father replied, "They're crafty."

"Oh, I see." The blonde boy hopped off his chair, "I'm going to bathroom." He jogged up the stairs as his brother come back down, "Oh, hey. Can we go to comic book store on Friday? The new issues are coming out and you said you'll buy ten issues for me, remember?"

"Yeah, meet me at park near our school after the last period." Danny nodded.

"Got it!" The grinning blonde walked out of the basement, only to frown when he saw Dash in kitchen with Jazz and he just ignored it as he make his way to the bathroom. 'Honestly, why does sis have to tutor this asshole here?' After finished his business, the boy become so confusing when he return to the basement and find his father standing alone in area with green goo all over technologies.

"Yep." Jack put fists on his hip with a smug grin, "Perfect."

* * *

The next day, the quartet of friends was sitting in Nasty Burger, a popular fast food restaurant among teenagers, to discuss their plan for Saturday. "So, Saturday night plans." Sam spoke, "I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller coaster has a free fall that'll take three years off your life expectancy."

"Oh, the Devil's Ride?" Naruto perked up, "Trixie told me about this the other day. She's dying to ride it."

"Maybe we can invite your girlfriend." The smirking goth girl teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." The blonde huffed, "We just hang out like five times."

"No way." Tucker shook his head, "It costs like sixty bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and stuff."

"You know we can chip in, right?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him.

"Hey, if you're tapped out, I could lend you the cash." Sam offered.

"Lend means repay and repay is out of my reach." The techie make air quotes, "Right, Danny?" He wait for his best friend to reply but it never come, "…Danny?" He turned to see that the said teenager wasn't listening, "Hello?!" They all follow his line of sight to see Dash handing out his party invitations to his friends and people from popular circle.

"Great." Danny sighed dejectedly, "It's the hottest party of the whole school year, and Paulina's going, and I'm not, again."

"I don't understand what you see in her." The goth girl scowled, almost sound like jealous to anyone with keen ears.

"Are you kidding?" The black-haired teenager sighed dreamily in his hands while watching Paulina giving her order to the cashier, "She's only, like, perfectly flawless."

"You're right." Sam said sarcastically, "She's a goddess."

"Why don't we get invited to the really cool parties?" Tucker questioned, "We've got style, charm, good looks. At least I do, anyway."

"Only the style." Naruto joked, earn a playful glare from the techie.

"Dream on." The goth girl crossed her arms, "On the social circuit, we're as invisible as Danny in his..." She glanced at the young boy, "You know what mode. Not that it'll matter five years from now, but we have each other, right?" She smiled to them.

"Here!" Dash smacked the invitation in Danny's face, "Your sister made me invite you." The teenagers look hopeful at that and Naruto just look at him dirty. "Just you! Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt." The scowling jock stomped away and Danny smiled at his invitation.

"Hey, Danny!" A random girl greeted him.

"What's up, Danny Fenton?" Kwan walked past him with raised arms, "Party!"

"See you Saturday, Danny." Paulina walked by with a wave.

"I'm…" Danny almost squealed loudly as he hugged his invitation, "I'm invited! I've arrived!"

"Swell." Sam grumbled, "Send us a postcard from Popularity-ville."

"I will!" The black-haired teenager ran out with a cheer.

"…I don't like it." Naruto frowned.

"Me too, boy, me too." The goth girl inputted.

"…And why doesn't Jazz ask this asshole to invite me too?" The blonde asked them curiously.

'There's a good chance that there's alcohol at this party.' Both teenagers thought before Sam shrug her shoulders, "Who know? Maybe it's teenagers-only."

"But I'm a teenager." The boy said.

"Not for few weeks." Tucker replied, "…And we gotta walk you home because I think Danny just forget you."

* * *

Two days later, the group of friends walks down the hallway and Tucker look to his best friend with a frown. "Seriously, Danny." The techie said, "Ever since you got that invitation, you're all about the In crowd."

"Come on, Tuck." Danny chuckled, "That's ridiculous." He stopped in his track to pump his fist up in air, "Kwan! Looking good!"

"Fentonmeister!" The said jock looked away from Valerie as he raised his arms up, "Woo-Hoo!"

"He's right, Danny." Sam crossed her arms, "It's like…"

"Hey, Danny Fenton!" Dash hollered to catch the said teenager's attention in distance, "Come here!" The black-haired Fenton immediately race over.

"We're not even here." The goth girl finished her sentence with a deadpan tone.

"Ugh, I'm going to change textbooks at my locker." Naruto walked away from them with a small scowl, he really doesn't see why everyone is making a big deal over this party. A random jock-slash-bully bumps his shoulder on purpose with enough force to knock him down.

"Watch it, super-loser." The jock mocked, walking away.

"You watch it, asshole." He get up with a quiet grumble, his anger flare up for a bit before he take a deep breath. 'I'm gonna rig this guy's locker with itch powder-laced cream pie thrower.' The boy continues onto his destination.

* * *

Later this afternoon, Naruto come downstairs from his room to kitchen to get something to eat and he sees his family in this room. "You want money, you gotta earn it." Maddie rubbed her fingers together while her husband fumbles around with a shaking container, holding its lid down.

"You mean, get a job?" Danny gasped with widened eyes.

"That, or sell something." Jack grunted, "Like your old comic books or some other junk you don't need."

"Uh, speaking of which…" The mother pointed to boxes, filled with goo-covered machine parts. "That junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed, if there's room. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years."

"This is not junk!" The father quickly hugged one of the boxes lovely as if he was holding a baby, "Every single item in this box is of vital importance to me."

"Do you even know what this is?" Maddie took one piece out of the box, holding it up to her husband's face with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"Not a clue." Jack said after inspected it, "But I know it's important." He toss it back in his box then hand it to his older son, "So it's off to the shed." The father forced Danny to bring the boxes outside in backyard and the blonde looked to his mother.

"Why did he ask you for more money?" Naruto asked.

"He wants to buy some clothes for Dash's party." Jazz answered instead of their mother.

"Oh, how much did he ask?" He asked again.

"I don't know." Maddie shrugged her shoulders, "But I'm pretty sure it's expensive, consider how much a single shirt can cost."

"True…" Naruto took a soda can from refrigerator, "I mean, twenty bucks and above for a plain shirt?" The mother nod in agreement before he left the kitchen, "Well, I'm going back to my room to finish my homework."

* * *

Naruto sit on a bench in a park on Friday afternoon, the school just ended and he was waiting for his brother to come and pick him up. 'What issue would I go for?' Naruto think, 'It has been awhile since I read Ghost Rider. Superman is out for now because the current storyline suck…I should get two issues of Batman or Red Hood. I should give Fable a try.'

"What are you doing?" He looked up to see Paulina as she looked down at him with corked eyebrow.

"Sitting, duh." He deadpanned.

"I know." The Latino girl's eyebrow twitched with a slight annoyed expression, "I mean, why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Because I'm not this cruel enough to ignore a child if they are alone by themselves." Paulina crossed her arms with a huff, "Who know what kind of sick-o out here will prey upon you? Stranger danger and all."

"I'm old enough to know that, had self-defense lessons from mom and sis, and have you ever heard of free-ranging?" The blonde boy muttered.

"Whatever, you still doesn't answer my question." The Latino girl shrugged her shoulders, sitting down next to him with crossed arms.

"I'm waiting for Danny." Naruto grunted, "He's taking me to mall for comic books."

"Comic books?" Paulina scoffed, "Lame."

"Say the girl who has pictures of MCU Thor and Captain America in her locker." He said flatly.

"…H-H-How do you know…" The Latino teenager stuttered in shock before her eyes narrow at him, "You brat, did you just broke into my…? Were you the one who rigged it to explode with colored feathers and honey?!"

"Nope, I guessed." Naruto whistled a tune innocently, "And for the prank, I don't know what you're talking about. How would I, a little innocent brat, know your locker combination?"

"…One of these days, I'm gonna…" Paulina growled with twitching hands up in air as if she wants to choke him.

"Touch me and I'll scream molester." He smirked wickedly.

"I'll tell them you grope my rear." She retorted.

"…Why would I touch it?" Naruto looked up to her weirdly.

She returned it with her own before she gesture at her rear, "…Because I have nice booty."

"Um, I don't see why everyone care about ass, kinda weird." He muttered, "They all look same to me…It's just…Flat."

"F-F-Flat?!" Paulina stood up with an angry stutter, "Flat? You think it's flat? It's not!" Without thinking, she grabs his hand then smacks it on her rear, "Here! See, that is a grade-A bubble ass! You can feel it, right?"

"Umm…" Naruto instinctively squeeze it, "Yes, I do…Um, I still don't know why people like ass…Can you please give my hand back?" The Latino girl blinked at him few times until she realize that she just forced him to feel her up and her hand quickly release him with a yank as if it was on fire.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that I let you cop a feel!" The blushing Latino teenager hissed, "Get it?" She quickly power-walking away from the park, her blush deepens with each step she takes.

"Um, yeah." The bewildered boy muttered, slowly look at his hand and he swear he feel it throb for some reason. "…When is Danny gonna get here?" He asked himself, all he wants is just his comic book…And dozen of ramens.

Danny never show up and he end up waiting for almost three hours until he left.

* * *

By the time he reach his home, Naruto saw his brother come out in a trendy outfit and look like he was about to go somewhere. "Danny, where…" Naruto frowned up to him.

"Guess what?" Danny cut him off with a wide grin, "Dash just told me this morning the party is going to happen tonight…And check this out!" He gestured to his outfit, "It's fly! Totally worth having garage sale, I manage to earn enough money and run over to the mall before it close."

"What?!" The boy narrowed his eyes, "You went to the mall today? Without me? Do you know how long I…"

"Oh, and since I am running with the In crowd now, I can't be seen hanging out with someone like you." The older brother ignored his little brother, "I mean, you're a super-nerd, loser, geek and twerp to the cool people. Can't destroy my fresh cred and all, you know? So we can't hang out anymore at school or anywhere, aside our home." Danny checked his watch excitingly as he quickly ran down the sidewalk, "Gotta go, party in twenty. Bye."

"You…" Naruto gritted his teeth angrily with clenched fists, he is getting sick and tired of Danny's attitude and that is not the first time he blew him off, he did it so many time in few days. "This bastard!" He entered the house, slamming the door hard and he see a baseball on floor so he kick it out of furious. The ball flew into the basement, due to opening door, and he hear some noise downstairs. "Fuck!" Naruto huffed furiously and he head down to see that the ball have knock few things and rolled inside powered-down ghost portal. "Ugh." He grumbled angrily as he put some stuff back up on desk and walk over to the ball, picking it up. "Stupid ball." Naruto threw it over his shoulder with another huff, barely hear a click sound. It turn out the ball hit a button on interior of ghost portal. Everything went haywire when he suddenly hit by green electricity with a scream and it last for seven seconds before Naruto stumble out from the portal onto his knees, clenching his throbbing head. "Wha…" He growled with squirted eyes and his body suddenly becomes intangible then shot up through the ceiling and out of building.

Not a minute after, the parents come down the stair to basement with some inventions. "Say, where's Naruto?" Maddie asked.

"Danny said that he's in his room, tucked out." Jack replied before he scan the basement then grin widely, "Yup, not a single thing out of its place."

* * *

Miles away from Amity Park in a forest, there was nothing but silence until Naruto crash down on ground unharmed, still squirming with clenched eyes. Unknown to him, his body have been affected by the ghost energy and it change his DNA…At same time, it bond a certain emotion to it…

"T-Th…" Naruto grunted out as he feel something burn within his body, his mouth went on autopilot. "Th-They…W-W-Wi**Ll…ThEy WiLl…"** His eyes snapped open to reveal green fire as it erupt from his eye sockets and he smash his arms on ground with a booming smash, the green fire spend out all over his body.

"**FACE…"** The skin and hair melt away off his head, a skull on green fire and the teeth expand into fangs.

"**THE…"** His body grow in mass to eight foot tall muscular built as the fire fade away to reveal black leather knight-like armor with thick bandage wrap-like gauntlets with small blades and dozen spikes on its shoulders and spike spine.

"**WRATH!"** The monster threw its head back with a savage roar as he raise the arms up to the sky and the surrounding explode in green flames.

* * *

"Gak!" Naruto suddenly bolt up in his bed with sharp yelp and he quickly look around at his surrounding, it's his bedroom. "Wha…" The blonde boy uttered before he rub his forehead tiredly, "A dream?" He muttered to himself, glancing at the clock to see that it was almost ten at night. '…Did I just went to bed?'

"Um, Naruto." The said boy looked up to see Danny peek into his room with nervous and guilty look.

"What do you want?" Naruto scowled deeply and the older brother winced at his bitter tone.

"Um, I want to apologize to you…" Danny rubbed his head, "About what I did to you this week and today…I'm sorry, I don't mean to say that…It was uncool of me and I have been acting like jerk." The young brother just stared at him with dirty look, "I went to the party but I was really alone and I realize my actions…I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up to you?"

The young boy stare at him for three good minutes before he cross his arms, "…Thirty comic books and five month worth of ramen. Do that and I'll forgive you."

"Deal, I promise!" The older brother nodded rapidly, "If I broke it again, you can punch me in balls."

"Or use corncob prank on you." The boy smirked.

"...Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, you can do that…" Danny paled before he scratch his head, "Um…W-We cool?"

"Yeah, we cool." Naruto tossed his blanket off then walk out of his room with his brother, "Let's go to this 24-hour ramen bar, I'm in a mood for fifteen super bowls now."

"L-L-Let's go…" The older brother gulped nervously, he should return the trendy outfit and get refund…And ask Sam for few favors to lend him some money. Both the brothers never notice a burn marks on Naruto's windowsill and some track on floor to his bed.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of FTW!**

**We just saw that Naruto have been adopted into Fenton family, skipped few grades and his school life, even one outside the life. Just a normal life…Until the incident! It appear that he don't remember anything about his first change…Hmm…**

**It's mostly told in Naruto's POV, just to show you that he's not awake of Danny's superhero nature.**

**What or who is the Wrath? What kind of ghost is he? Why does Naruto don't remember anything about that and believe it to be a dream? How will things turn out for Amity Park with new ghost player? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into ghost zone.**


End file.
